eranofarcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Sexual Mores in Dorland
Sexual Orientation Homosexuality in Dorland and nations with similar cultures is fairly straightforward. People who are gay are encouraged to be fairly open about it; this is partly because mistaking a gay person for a straight person (or vise-versa) is considered rude. Making advances on a person who is not attracted to one's gender is considered extremely offensive. The Kinsey Scale does not exist, but if it did then the midranges would be considered socially unacceptable. Bisexuals are seen as "unable to make up their minds". Although young people of either gender who experiment briefly are not seen as truly bi, they will be if they do not come to a definite conclusion within a short period of time. Stereotypes of bisexuals include an indecisiveness in other areas of life. It is estimated, based on surveys and census data, that about 5 to 6 percent of the population of Dorland is gay. Most religions view gay sexual activity the same way they do straight activity, whatever this means for them. Some denominations of Quintessentialism do require that any gay practicing members refrain from sexual activity. Transsexuality It is relatively common for potential metahumans who come out as transsexual before manifesting, to gain shape-shifter powers. Most of them use these simply to change into a body that matches their sex. Those who do not have powers (or whose powers take a different form, or manifest before their awareness of their transsexuality) usually receive gender-reassignment surgery. In general, those who have received this surgery are seen as not quite the equivalent of other members of their gender; ie a MtF postop is considered a woman for all legal purposes, but in society as a whole, they are not "as much of a woman" as those who had been born female are. Marriage Marriage laws do not take gender into account - same-sex marriage is recognized by the government throughout Dorland. The majority of same-sex couples who have children adopt, although it is common, among those who use surrogacy or artificial insemination, to use a sibling of the non-donating partner to contribute. Polygamy is strictly forbidden. Although there are religious communities who practice various forms (including polygyny, polyandry, and "free love"), this is usually seen as sexually deviant even by those who are not morally opposed to adultery, and any attempts to gain government recognition of these relationships is fought in the legislature and the courts. Consanguinous marriage - between first cousins or closer, even taking half-siblings into account - is not allowed. If evidence is found that a marriage is consanguinous, it is grounds for immediate divorce, and criminal charges if divorce does not occur in a timely fashion. Age of Consent The laws regarding the age of consent recognize 4 major milestones: the ages of 14, 16, 18, and 21. It is illegal for anyone of any age to have sex with someone under the age of 14. It is legal for people under the age of 18 to have sex with each other; it is illegal for anyone over the age of 18 to have sex with someone under the age of 16, or for someone over the age of 21 to have sex with someone under the age of 18. Pornography of any kind featuring people under the age of 18 is illegal. Category:The Game Category:Dorland